


Gabe and Jack

by Papallion



Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Gabe and Jack are at home when they get news their children are in danger.Then come the domestic adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

“Does this match?” Jack asked and pulled out a sweater vest and tie.  

“All your clothes match, cariño, I picked them out myself.”  Gabe continued to flip through his magazine. “It’s a light brown sweater and a neutral tie.  They’ll look fine with a cream shirt.”

Jack made a musing noise.

“I’ll make sure your socks match, don’t worry.  I’ve never led you wrong before, have I, babe?”

“No, you haven’t.”  Jack laid his clothes on the table, smoothing them out.  “Are these pants good?”

Gabe made an agreeing sound and continued to circle potential gifts.  

Jack felt his way to the bed and sat down, then reached out and felt the edge of the magazine. “Christmas gifts?”

Gabe nodded with an affirmative sound.  Some of the men at work laughed, saying he couldn't do anything quietly, until he introduced his blind husband.  Then they shut up. “Yeah, thinking of a new tablet for Jesse, something small he can take notes with. And Olivia won’t want to mess with.”  

“Olivia knows what to get him, she always does.”  Jack settled down and pulled his braille board out.  “They’ve got that game coming out, the one where you hunt vampires, I thought she might like that.  It’s got good music.”

“Anti-Soul or something, yeah, I’ll look into that.”  Gabe wrote the name down. “She likes to play the guy called Reaper.”

“You don’t say?” Jack asked.  He felt the dots moving across his screen as the board activated, then everything settled down and he started to check his text messages.  “Who’s Zenyatta’s boyfriend? I know the name. Zenyatta I mean. Am I saying that right?”

“Can’t place the face?” Gabe asked, and slowly started to chuckle as Jack turned his head to him.  “Aw, c’mon, babe, that’s funny.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jack snapped, and Gabe wrapped an arm around Jack.  

“I’m sorry, cariño, honest.  You know I love you.”

Jack grumbled and let Gabe kiss his shoulder.  

“Tell you what, I’ll let you drive to work in the morning.”

“We’re still married how?” Jack asked, and Gabe laughed.

“Because we both know we can’t find anyone else to put up with our bullshit.”

“I’m doing your laundry for you the second you leave the house.  I’ll fold it nice and everything,” Jack threatened.

“Babe, no.  I do the laundry,” Gabe said seriously.  Even when he could still see Jack was horrible at laundry.

“Yeah, I think, Wednesday, I’m off.  I’ll just pack everything up, get an Uber, and go to that place on Gulf Street.  Yeah, one of the giant washers with the soap already in it will do,” Jack mused with a grin.

“Jack Morrison if you touch my laundry I will divorce you.”  

Jack chuckled.

“Anyways, Jesse’s neighbor, the Japanese guy, rooms with Lúcio.  Green something, no, Genji. His boyfriend is Zenyatta. He’s from Nepal.”

Jack nodded and continued to read.  

“They still fighting?” He continued to flip through the catalog, leaning against Jack, who leaned into him.

“Jesse says he’s not mad anymore.”  Jack continued to read. “Mako and Jamison liked the pineapple, and the rest of the food got parceled out.  Olivia’s asking a girl out, said she’s tall.”

“How tall?” Gabe asked and circled a sewing machine in the magazine.

“Taller than us, apparently.  She’s Irish.  M O I R A.  Moira?  Nice name," Jack mused.

Gabe made a conversational noise.  

“The hedgehog’s fine. Jesse says he understands English pretty good, and is taking him dancing tonight.”

“Is our son dating that hedgehog?” Gabe mused.  “Should get him one of those funny animal costumes?”

“Hey, he’s going out dancing.  At a club. I didn’t realize an emotional support pet would be so helpful.  We should have tried one a while go,” Jack said with a sad tone in his voice.

“A while ago he wasn’t ready,” Gabe responded flatly.  “I’m glad the kids are doing good, and Ana, what the fuck?”

Ana Amari had quickly opened their bedroom window and climbed in.  “Shut it, guys, get dressed, Lewis is out of prison.

“You couldn’t just call?” Gabe asked as he pulled his dirty jeans on.  

Jack quickly reached for tomorrow’s outfit.

“Reeha calling them?”

“She’s tried, but they’re out at a bar.  C’mon, I’ll drive.” Ana tossed a t-shirt at Gabe and he hauled it on as she shut the window.  “So many storms, it’s like a bad omen! Come, we need to move!”

“Are you, Jack, the tie?  Really? At a time like this?” Gabe scolded as he hauled his boots on.  

Jack tugged the tie straight, pulled his sneakers on, and let Gabe lead him through the house.

Once they got outside Gabe paused and let Jack’s hand go. “Sorry, didn’t mean to drag you.”

Jack nodded and claimed the passenger seat.  “It gives me time to look at your ass,” Jack said in a flat tone.  

Gabe and Ana knew how worried a tone it was, though.

“You calling Gerry?”

“Calling Gerry.  I asked him on Sunday, we talked about it!” Gabe snapped.  He almost threw his phone against the window in frustration.  “Voicemail!”

Ana sped down the highway and Gabe called again.

He spent the entire drive calling, Jack nervously whispering the names of the streets of his home down, Ana watching the road and listening to the police chatter.  

She pulled to a stop in front the the apartment building dorms and hopped out. “I’m doing a preliminary sweep. Find the bar the capy-somethings are playing, midnight caps.  It’s in walking distance!”

She disappeared while Gabe started to research, and Jack sat in the passenger seat feeling helpless.  He hated to feel helpless. Presently there was a sudden breeze and a light hoovered in front of Jack’s face.

“Um, Gabe?” Jack asked, and waved his hand at the back seat.  “Can you look at something for me?”

“Jack, I love you but I’m a little busy and what the fuck is that.”  Gabe glared at the glowing thing in front of them, a tiny bearded snake with little legs, about eight inches long.  

It flickered blue and smelled of ozone and danger.

“You see it, too?” Jack asked.  “I thought my retinas were detaching.  What is it?”

“I got no clue.  And no time for it, we gotta find the kids!”

 

_follow_

 

The voice hung in the air like the last notes of a windchime.

“Gabe?” Jack asked, and the creature rippled around itself.  “Is the ball lightning talking?”

 

_follow_

_danger_

_Jesse_

_follow_

 

Jack reached out, but his fingers tingled and he pulled back.  Outside the storm rumbled.

 

_FOLLOW_

 

“Yes, sir,” they said as one and hopped out of the SUV, trailing after the entity.  

Jack planted his hand firmly on Gabe’s shoulder as they ran, and Gave snapped out obstacles like curb, pothole, and sharp right.  Finally the little light faded and Gabe slowed.

He saw a purple glow in the distance, a familiar one.  “Olivia!” he called out and started to run again. “Oh, princesa, mi dulce niña, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Jesse? No te preocupes, papá y dad están aquí, aquí estamos.”  

Jack fumbled to his knees and embraced what he could feel of his family.


	2. Photographs for the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe cheers up the love of his life.

“You seem a little down, cariño,” Gabe said as he sat next to Jack on the bed.  Jack had his socks, boxers and undershirt on, and one leg in his pants. “What’s wrong?”

Jack had his good days, but also his bad.  He looked over at Gabe’s general direction, started a sentence, and stopped.  He pulled his pants leg on and stood to pull his pants up. “I had a dream Olivia married that Irish girl.”

“Moira?  She’s not bad.  A bit punk, but well, they’re happy.”

“They adopted three children, and I couldn’t see them.  I couldn’t see my grandchildren, Gabe.”

Gabe took a breath and looked down at his feet.  

“And then I couldn’t remember what she and Jesse looked like. I don’t know what our own kids look like.”  He reached for his shirt and hauled it on. “I remember you, but you’re here with me. The kids are off at college.”  

Gabe let Jack gently trace the lines of his face, leaning into his fingertips.

“Jack, babe, wait.  Hang on. Got something for you.”  Gabe squeezed his shoulder as he stood, and he reached to the top of the closet.  “Here, they were supposed to be for Christmas, but, ya’know. Here. It’s not wrapped or anything.  It’s in front of you.”

Jack appreciated Gabe never put things in his hands.  Jack reached out and took a box, and felt along the edge.  He opened it and pulled out a paper-wrapped package. Jack unwrapped it, curious, and touched the five inch oval.  He felt a surface with a few points, and he realised it was a nose, a pair of lips. “Is that, this is Olivia!” The 3D printed model of her face had her smile and the buzzed side of her hair.  “It even has that eyebrow earring I always hated!” The print was so detailed he could feel her eyelashes.

Jack smiled as he pulled out the other shape, and he laughed softly.  A broad face with a nervous smile and a shaggy beard. “Jesse could never keep his eyes open in any picture.”  He leaned into Gabe. “Thank you. When did you get these?”

“Skipped work two, three weeks ago, dragged the kids to that place 3D printing place in the mall.  It’s when I brought you that pretzel and boba tea at work. Almost blew the surprise then.”

Jack laughed, and wrapped his arm around Gabe’s.  

Gabe reached up and rubbed Jack’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Jack said in a humorous, sappy voice.

“It’s not a competition,” Gabe sapped back in an increasingly saccharine voice.

Jack laughed.  “Just what someone who wasn’t winning would say.”  

It was stupid, it was something they said hundreds of times, but it was still comforting.  

Jack gave his husband a grateful kiss. “Thank you.”


	3. Jack and Tumbleweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends the afternoon hedgehog sitting and gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place began chapters nine and ten of Jesse and Tumbleweed. It just didn't fit the flow, so I made it separate, like a deleted scene!

“Thanks for watching him, Jack Dad!” Jesse said as he set Tumbleweed in Jack’s hands.  “I just gotta get so much done on the bike and he doesn’t like the garage at all.”

“Well, you have fun.  I’ll see you when you’re done.”  They said their goodbyes and Jack carefully held Tumbleweed as he shut the door.  “OK, Jesse said you ate and pottied before you got here. You want to help an old man with his ice cream?  You get ice cream, don’tcha? Jess said you liked pasta, so why not.”

Jack moved easily through the house and put Tumbleweed on the kitchen table.  He pulled out the bowl and spoon and the small tub of ice cream. “Gabe doesn’t keep a lot in the house since I’ll eat it all.  But it’s OK, this time, since I’m sharing.” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the lid to his bottle of soda. He washed it, put it on the table, and scooped some ice cream in it, careful to get some toffee in it.  

“Personally little guy, I don’t think you’re real.  Never heard of a black hedgie before. But you’ve got a big personality and you’ve really helped my son, so you ain’t bad.”  He poured some tea into a cup and looked down to where Tumbleweed was. “Sugar?” When he got no response Jack spooned some tea into his saucer and put it near Tumbleweed, then scooped his own ice cream.  “I like some sugar in mine.”

Jack put the ice cream in the freezer and sat down.  “The kids think butter brickle is old fashioned. I’m old.  I’m almost fifty. I like butter brickle.” He could hear Tumbleweed lapping at the ice cream.  “Not too fast, little guy, you’ll get brain freeze.”

They ate in amiable silence, drank their tea, and Jack nodded.  “Good lunch. Gabe’ll not be pleased.” Tumbleweed chittered at him and Jack chuckled softly.  “Jesse, however, might be cranky, too. Ah, well. Wanna watch a movie?” Jack tapped his hands together and Tumbleweed walked up to him.  “You sure are a nice little critter, I’ll give you that.”

Jack made his way to the living room and sat down in his chair.  “Good morning, Athena!” he called out and the Home Electrical Assistant turned on.  “Japanese movies with Polyphemus, please.”

“Here is a list of Japanese movies with Polyphemus support, Jack.”  Jack pulled his earpiece on, a device that described the scene for him.

“Now, you just squeak when you hear one you like, got that, little guy?”  The movies clicked on the screen as the smart system read them, and Tumbleweed squeaked at ‘The Burmese Harp.’  “Oh, you like musicals, eh? Well, I’ll just let that start and get us a snack while the opening credits roll.”

 

“Tumbles, that was not a musical,” Jack said after the movie.  “Was good, but not a musical. How ‘bout I let you run outside for a little bit.  You should be safe in the side garden.” As Jack stood up he heard a knock on the door.  “Or the front, you’re a good little critter. Coming!”

Jack carefully picked up Tumbleweed and held him to his chest, but didn’t attempt to pocket him like Jesse was fond of.  Despite Jesse having grown to be as tall as his fathers, he was wider, and his pockets roomier. He just didn’t seem to fit in anyone else’s pocket.  Jack kept the chain on the door as he cracked it. “Yes?” he asked, not leaning to look out the crack.

“Hi, Jack.”  Jack stiffened and Tumbleweed held still.  “Long time.”

“Not long enough.”  Jack tried to shove, but the door was jammed open.  The last time he had even been in the same room with his father was his older brother Jonathan's funeral two years go.  Jack hadn’t said a single word to his family while there with Ana. “Get lost, Jim.”

“Jack, I just want to talk!”  Jim insisted as Jack continued to try and shut the door one handed.  “Please, Jack, you, Beth said you adopted?”

“Go away, Jim!”  Jack managed to kick Jim’s foot from the door and get it shut, and he heard a shout as Jim’s fingers were caught.  He let up long enough for his father to get them clear, then he shut and bolted the door. Neither he or Gabe dealt with all the locks, usually just locking the doorknob, but Jesse always felt more secure with a deadbolt, so they installed the best one they could.

Jack leaned against the door as Jim knocked on it, breathing, and Tumbleweed tapped his palm with his nose.  “It’s Ok, Tumbles, I won’t let him hurt you.” The little hedgehog was so tiny in his hands.

Jack sighed as his phone rang, and he tapped the screen, and the phone read the number to him.  It was a 930 area code, and Jack flung the phone against the wall in an angry fit. Beth. His sister must have given their father his number.  “Aw, shit,” he hissed as he realized what he had done.

“Here, little guy, you stay on the table a bit.  Grampy’s gotta get his phone.” He gently put Hanzo on the coffee table and tried to figure out where his phone had gone.  He was facing the kitchen, then he turned slightly, he didn’t hear breaking glass, so it didn’t hit the pictures, but there was still knocking on the door.  “New plan, we’ll hang out in the bedroom, you can run through the carpet. It must tickle you little belly. C’mere.” Jack put both hands on the table and Tumbleweed found him.  “Good little hedgie.”

He went to the bedroom, closed the door, and sat on the bed.  “I’m just gonna read for, the braille board. I’ll text Gabe.”  Jack waded up some paper for Tumbleweed and tossed it on the bed, but the hedgehog sat next to Jack.  “You’re a good little friend, aren’t you? No wonder Jesse loves you.” He rubbed his little cheeks and picked up his braille board.

 

Jack - Jim here.  Broke phone.

 

Jack typed then lay back on the bed, then laughed when Tumbleweed sniffed at his ear.  Then the little paper ball was near his check, and Jack flicked it away. He continued to flick it away until his board beeped.

 

Gabe - OMW

 

“He’s on his way.”  He continued to flick the ball for Tumbleweed and finally heard a commotion outside.  Jack stood and carefully collected Tumbleweed and left the bedroom. He scoffed at himself, hiding in his bedroom like a little child.

“Jack Dad?” Jack heard and he looked up.  “You OK?” Olivia walked up a little louder than usual to let him know she was there.

“Oh, I’m fine,” he lied, his voice still a little shaky.  “Tumbles behaved real good today.”

“C’mon, I’ll make some tea or something.”  Olivia had never seen her dad shaken like this before.  At least, not since his accident.

“Where’s Gabe?  I heard him earlier.”  Jack gently pet Tumbleweed’s head.

Olivia gently wrapped her arms around Jack’s arm, tugging softly to guide him to the kitchen.  “He’s talking to the neighbors, telling them he isn’t welcome to come around.” Jack tried to relax, realizing Olivia was stressed.  His princess didn’t deserve that!

“I didn’t think I would react this way, sweetie.”  He let Olivia lead him to the table and Jack held his hands down, letting Tumbleweed trot out, his little feet tip tap tapping on the surface.  “Do me a favor, unlock the deadbolt so your papá can get in?”

“Of course!”  She peeked out the door, spying Gabe talking to Mercer and his wife.   “What type of tea you want, Jack Dad?”

“Darjeeling, if we have any.  Gabe said it’s got a purple wrapper.  Tumbles likes it.”

“It’s my fav, too, Dad.”  Olivia filled the electric kettle and turned it on.  “Zenyatta got me a bunch.”

“It’s because we have taste.  Gabe just likes his coffee. Bitter, brown, and able to peel paint.”

“Then how come you’re the one with the ulcers?” Olivia teased as she collected the cups.  “You want sugar or anything?”

“Just one sugar.  But I ate some salt once, my poor white guts couldn’t handle it.”  Olivia chuckled and dropped the bags in the cups. “I learned oregano exists.”  This time she laughed and put one sugar her own cup. “Did you know some people don’t think butter and noodles is a proper supper dish?”  She kept laughing and put the cups on the table, then filled them with the almost hot water. “And here I thought thyme was just something you wasted at the DMV.”

“Jack Dad!” Olivia laughed, and sat down.  Jack reached out and Olivia moved her hand so he could cover it with his.  “Oh, here it comes, Thunderstorm Reyes.”

They heard as Gabriel Reyes-Morrison stormed into the house, swearing and snarling in Spanish.  He locked the door for Jesse, stepped out of his shoes, and growled into the kitchen. He sat down and took a breath.  “That you, gorgeous?” Jack asked, Gabe nodded with an affirmative sound. “Good, thought a train got loose in the front room.”

“That man!  He wants, you know what he wants?” Gabe snarled.  “He wants to see the kids!”

“He ain’t seeing the kids.”  Olivia was startled at the sudden anger in Jack’s voice.  

“After everything you said, Jess and I don’t want nothing to do with him, either.”  Gabe pulled the third cup towards him and sniffed it. “Oh, that’s Tumbleweed’s, let me get you some coffee.”

“You made Tumbles his own cup of tea?” Gabe asked and Jack chuckled, still trying to calm down.  “He can’t finish it all.” Gabe spooned some into the saucer and took a long drink. “Good thing he doesn’t like sugar.”

Olivia took a drink and pet Jack’s hand.  “You’ll be OK, Jack Dad. You know Papá and I will protect you.”  

Tumbleweed huffed at her over his tea.  

Olivia gave a laugh and Gabe put another spoon of tea in the hedgehog’s saucer.  “OK, Tumbles will help. He’s a brave little hedgie.”

Tumbleweed scoffed and continued to drink his tea, and Gabe scritched the side of his little cheeks.  

“We need cookies.”  Gabe stood, hauled out some cookies, then opened the freezer.  “You want some ice cream, babe, princesa?” He looked at the table.  “Hedgehog?” Gabe opened the tub. “Someone’s been eating Jack’s ice cream.”

“Wasn’t me,” Jack muttered as Gabe chuckled.  “Just some cookies.” Gabe pushed them close to Jack and shook them a little, and Jack pulled three out.  “These the chocolate chip?” Jack could feel Tumbleweed sniffing at him. “Here you go, little guy.” He broke off a chunk and Tumbleweed took it gently.  

Olivia snagged a cookie.  “Should we worry about his diet?  I don’t think hedgehogs are supposed to eat cookies.”

“After last week in the kitchen I don’t think he’s a hedgehog,” Jack said and managed to dunk a cookie in his tea.  “He’s secretly a prince from a far away land who happens to be a hedgehog.”

“Pretty sure he’s just a hedgie, Jack,” Gabe laughed.

Olivia gestured with her cookie, thinking.  “I dunno, Papá. You don’t live with him. He’s one hardcore parkour hedgie.”

Jack took a bite.  “Well, he eats a lot of junk food, he just wants to look his hedgie best.”

“You feeling better, Jack Dad?” Olivia asked and leaned on his shoulder.

“Yeah, just, wasn’t expecting Jim.”  He sighed suddenly. “I might have thrown my phone.  I couldn’t find it. I was at the door, I think facing the kitchen?  I didn’t hear anything breaking.”

Olivia kissed his cheek.  “I’ll give a look.” She stood up and examined the room, and spotted a dark spot on the wall.  “You just missed the pictures.” Olivia pulled Jack’s chair out a little and fished his phone from it.  She examined it as she sat down at the kitchen table. “Well, the screen’s cracked, but it’s powering on.”

They heard the chime, and she nodded.  “OK, I can get this fixed easy. Oh, gotta put your chair back!”  She put the phone by Jack and tapped it, letting him know where it was, and stood up.  “Last thing we need is you tripping because I forgot to put your chair back again!”

“At least you haven’t shot me in a while,” Jack grinned.

“Once.  I shot you once!” she snapped as she pushed the chair into place.

“Twice,” Gabe correcting.

“Twice, but only one time.  Once.” She sat back down.

Jack was now holding Gabe’s hand.  “I’m sorry I lost my temper. I never wanted to be like him.”

“You are NOT Jim,” Gabe said a little too firmly.  

“Of anyone who ever fostered me, I mean, shit, Dad, you’re ‘dad’.  You and Papá are the BEST thing to ever happen to Jesse and me, and I mean that.”  He pulled her into a side hug. “You’ve never once hit us, or yelled at us, or done anything worse than make us feel really bad for disappointing you.”  She suddenly felt herself crying a little. “You’re our dad!”

“Oh, princess, don’t cry.”  Jack kissed her temple. “It’ll be OK.”  With his family with him, he suddenly felt it would be.


	4. Olivia and Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting her fathers, Olivia takes a moment to look over some of her favorite family photos.

Olivia picked up the center portrait on the mantle and looked at it.  It was one of her favorite pictures of the family, and it was from her quinceañera.  She was sitting on a chair in the middle with her skirt hitched up to show her new shoes, Gabe and Jack sitting on either side and holding her hands, with Jesse standing behind her, hands on her shoulders.  She had such a joyful expression in the picture, tears in her eyes and her face bright with a vivid smile. 

They had just swapped her slippers for her heeled shoes, and she turned to the wall.  Gabe had made a shadowbox for the slippers, and they hung next to things like her and Jesse’s graduation caps, the guitar pick from Jesse’s first guitar recital and Gabe and Jacks’ old dogtags.

She put it back and picked up the next photo.  It was, perhaps, one of the most beautiful pictures she had seen.  Her fathers were dancing, Jack’s head on Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe’s arm around Jack’s waist, Jack clinging to Gabe’s shoulder, their other arm extended, their faces calm and serene.  She could still hear the song, ‘Slow Dance’ by Marceline, and the pale lavender lighting gave the scene a fairy tale feeling.

“What’s all this, princesa, lost in nostalgia?” Gabe asked as he walked from the bedroom. Jack was now sleeping, resting quietly after the visit from his father. Gabe had made Tumbleweed a little bed from a beanie and a storage bowl, and he oddly felt better knowing the little hedgehog was with Jack.

“Just a little,” she smiled back.  “I love this photo of you two.” She put it back and picked up the next one.  She and Gabe were formally dressed in front of the opening for La Pascualita, a musical based on a horror story of a mannequin.   Gabe had picked her up in a bridal carry and she had one leg kicked out, showing off her glittered purple shoes.  

Gabe laughed and took the picture.  “That was a good show, wasn’t it?” 

Olivia nodded and picked up the mate to the photo.  Jack and Jesse were sitting on their motorcycles, and Jack’s hair was still golden.  Jesse had a new prosthetic arm with a built in leather glove, and both of them were wearing chaps and riding gear.  “I hate this photo,” Olivia hissed suddenly and shoved it, backwards, back into place. It was the last photo of her dad before the accident blinded him.  “I like these better.” Olivia pulled the bike photo back and put two different ones in its place. 

In the first photo Jesse was standing in his first full set of riding leathers, a cowboy hat and a mad gleam in his eye that she knew was pure pride and joy.  The second was of Jack in his Army mess uniform, a black jacket over blue pants. She always thought most people looked dumpy in it, but Jack made it work.

“I tailored that, you know.”  Olivia laughed at her papá. “Got in trouble for it, too.”

“But he looks so good in it.”

Gabe picked up the bike picture and ran his fingertips along Jacks’ golden hair.  A few months after the photo was taken it would be pale, like cornsilk, then gray.  

Olivia gave a sad sound, unable to properly convey her emotions.

“I know, sweetie,” he said as he looked fondly at it.  “But to me it’s an important picture. He’s so happy. Jessito’s got his bike, they’re on the open road,” he said and his voice trailed off.

Olivia suddenly leaned into Gabe’s side.  “He’s always happy with you.”

Gabe wrapped an arm around her and tugged to to the side.  “Let’s eat Jack’s ice cream.”

“You make horrible decisions and I like to follow them!” she said with a laugh.


	5. Jim and Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's father tries to make contact with Olivia.

“Um, hi, Olivia, right?”  

Olivia knew it had to be Jim.  He looked like Jack, but older, more tired, and was wearing a Republican Pride pin on his jacket.

She wasn’t aware she had frozen until Jamison gently put a hand on her arm.

“You know this bloke, Ollie?” Jamison asked, and Olivia shook her head.  “Stranger Danger!” he shouted and several people stopped to look.

While it sounded silly, ‘stranger danger’ was taken very seriously at Watchtower El Paso.  

“Don’t worry, Ollie, I gotcha.”

“I’m trying to talk to my granddaughter, string bean,” Jim growled, and a crowd start to form, some taking footage with cell phones.

“Good way of it, too, making fun of my friend!” Olivia snapped in both anger and fear.

Jamison had put himself between her and Jim, and while she didn’t think the scrappy blond could stand a single punch, she appreciated Jamison looking out for her.

“Look, I just want to talk for a few minutes, OK?” he asked, and suddenly put a hand on Jamison’s shoulder and shoved.  “You mind, stumpy?”

A firm black hand planted itself on Jim’s wrist, and he found his hand lifted.  

“I do not think Ms. Reyes-Morrison and Mr. Fawkes are happy to see you, friend!”  Orisa Oladele was massively tall, with two thick braids framing her dark, friendly face.  Even when scowling down at someone she looked gentle, like a mother goddess scolding a wayward child.  “Now, as a member of the Safety and Security Committee, I must ask you to stop harassing my fellow students and leave the campus.  Stranger Danger has been declared and we must protect each other.”

Orisa let go, and Jim stepped back as she carefully wedged herself between Jim and her friends.  Olivia had never official met Orisa, but Orisa considered them friends none-the-less. She stood to her full height, towering over the six foot, two inch Jim Morrison.  He looked up, unsure what to do.

“Go on now,” she scolded and shooed him with her hands.  “No need to stay after you’ve been asked to leave. Go on, shoo, shoo!”  Jim took a few steps back, confused. “Best leave before Almasy comes. He and his friends are harder to deal with that I am.”

Jamison nodded and he and Olivia stepped back.  “Seriously, mate, don’t mess with Almasy, man’s a right tosser, him.”

Several people started flashing their cell phone cameras at him, and Jim nervously backed away.  

“Thank you for respecting personal boundaries, sir,” Orisa said brightly.  “Please call ahead in the future to set up an appointment.”

Jim turned and left, the crowd snapping pictures as he hauled his jacket up to cover his face.  

Stranger Danger was a serious affair.

When Orisa turned to Oliva, her face and demeanor changed instantly.  “Are you OK, Olivia?” Orisa had become soft and kind. “Did he hurt your shoulder, Jamison?”

“Naw, I’m fine, yer Ladyship!” he grinned.  “Best not tell Mako, though, he don’t like people handling the goods, ya know?”

“Well, let’s walk you to where you’re going, OK?  Buddy system!” she cheered and smiled brightly. “If everyone could post their Stranger Danger footage to,” she asked as she made a channel, “Monday Olive Branch, I would appreciate it!”

Olivia took a breath, unaware of how tight her lungs felt until just now.  “We were just going to get some lunch. Jamison said I could use his tools to customize a tower if I bought him lunch.”

“A fun outing that will be!  Come, let me walk you to your car.  You drive a little blue thing, right?” Orisa asked.

“It’s purple, actually, a little Okoro.  I wanted the Maximillian, but Papá and Jack Dad wanted something a little safer.”

“The Okoro is a safe vehicle!” Orisa agreed and the trio started walking.

Olivia quickly got on her phone, trying to get through to Jesse.


	6. Jim and Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries contacting Jesse.

“OK, so is Wednesday open?” Lúcio asked, and Jesse looked up from his pour over briefly.

“Here you go, miss.  You wanted a walnut muffin, right?  And here’s that for you. Enjoy!” He looked over to his friend.  “I got Wednesday until noon. What’s up?”

Lúcio tapped the calendar.  “You mind if I snag eleven to noon?  I got some free time and I need to pick up a few more hours for some new cables.  I’m taking Sunday from Hana.”

“Just ask Jamison.  He might frankenstein you some up!” Jesse laughed.

“Well, he’s good, but not that good yet.”  

Jesse erased his name and Lúcio added his.  

“Thanks, man, I owe you!  Hey, you mind if I made a song with Tumbles?”

Jesse changed his gloves for fresh ones and started to sort the baked goods.  “I know he’s an extraordinary hedgehog, but I don’t think he can sing.”

“No, no, I just want to take some recording of him, you know, walking, making hedgie noises, and we all know he can sing.  Like an angel.” Lúcio prodded Jesse’s shoulder. “You know he can do that. I mean, come on, he does obstacle courses. Why wouldn’t he sing?”  

Jesse laughed and checked the dairy supplies.  

“Hey, I’m going to grab something from Burger Joint before shift.  You want anything?”

“Why don’t you have a nice fruit?” Lena asked.  “Free fruit! Fruit’s gotta go! Who wants a fruit!  Still good, just don’t have room!” She looked at their guests, spotting members of the Calculus Club.  “Mei, Lau, Satya, fruit?” Lena asked and continued to hand it out. 

The door chimed and Lena looked up.  “Hi there, welcome to Bean’s Beans! What can I get for you besides a complimentary fruit?”

“Hi, um, no thanks,” he said, refusing the apple, “I just, hi, you must be Jesse.”

Jesse stood up from the mini cooler and froze as he say his dad’s face in this man.  “Guys,” he said roughly and stepped back, then opened the office door. 

Tumbleweed slipped out to greet him, squeaking in agitation as the door closed behind him.  He huffed and Lena picked him up, knocked, and handed Jesse his hedgehog.

She then turned to the man in confusion.  “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m going to ask you to leave.”  She new Jesse was nervous, but this was a new nervous.

“Look, if I could just have a few words,” he said, and the door opened again.

“There you are!” Almasy chirped as he entered the cafe.  “I’ve got an alert of Stranger Danger on you, mister! You were asked to leave campus, but here I find you.”  

As usual his two sidekicks were with him.  

Natsuki stood, her pale eye unblinking, and Nakai bounced on his feet.  

Almasy peered around Lena and looked at the office he saw Jesse duck into.  “And now, ma’am, I understand you’ve got one, too?”

“I don’t know who he is, but Jesse’s locked himself in the office!  He almost forgot Tumbleweed!” she explained. “I’m calling it for Jesse.  Stranger Danger!” 

Jim watched as cellphones were whipped out.

“He’s my grandson,” Jim explained.  “I just want to talk to him.”

“Did you make an appointment?” Nakai asked.

“Procedure!” Natsuki added sharply.

Almasy nodded at each of them.  “My associates are right. We have procedures here at Watchtower.  Why don’t you come on down to the security office and we’ll discuss things.  In detail.”

Jim pursed his lips and headed towards the door, and Almasy held it open for him.  “C’mon, let’s use the buddy system and make sure you make it to your car.” The Security Committee followed Jim, and the cafe took a deep breath. 

“Man’s as ass but he does his job,” Lena muttered.  She turned and knocked on the office door. “Jesse, you OK?  Mako can be here in a few minutes if you want him to walk you home.  Or we could call someone.”

“Papá and Dad are on their way,” he said quietly.  “Ollie blew my phone up. Didn’t know I was at work.”

“Call her.  We all know she’s on her way!” Len encouraged him.  “You stay here, we’ll man the register.” 

Jesse slid to the floor, Tumbleweed on his knee, as he answered his sister’s many, many calls and texts.


	7. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack deal with a stressful situation.

Almasy had exited his vehicle to personally watch Jim’s car drive away from campus.   He wasn’t sure what Jim thought of that, but he liked to think he made his point. Almasy took his job seriously.  

Afterwards he had meet with Gabe and Jack, by appointment, of course, to discuss security.

They sat in his office, which was actually a desk at the end of the hall, as he filled out paperwork.

“So, you don’t want Jim Morrison near campus.  Got it. We of the Security Committee will see to it he doesn’t get back in.”  He grinned, proud of himself. “By the way, nice scar.”

Jack started to say something and Gabe took his hand.  “Kid’s got one like yours, cariño, just not as big.”

“Well, he’s a young man, I’m certain if he waters it, it’ll bloom one day.”  Jack’s dry delivery made Nakai laugh brashly, and Natsuki sighed at him. “Thank you for taking this seriously.”

“It’s not just us, sirs, it’s a group effort.  We are but the seeds of security in this garden of learning!” Almasy boasted, and Nakai snorted again.  “What, I practiced that all night! Stop laughing!” He shook a folder at his minions, and they managed to stop.  “We take Stranger Danger seriously. Watchtower has an excellent safety record since Dean Winston installed it!”

Once Stranger Danger was called it was every student’s responsibility to start filming the incident.  A portion of the student body was trained in situation de-escalation, and they were always encouraged to look after each other.

“Well, we appreciate your hard work, young man,” Jack said with a nod.

When Almasy held his hand out Gabe shook it, and nudged Jack.  “Hand shake.”

Jack nodded quickly and put his hand out, and Almasy suddenly realized he was blind.

He quickly grabbed Jack’s hand and shook it.  “Sorry, sir, didn’t realize you couldn’t see the scar.  Wouldn’t have made the comment.” He could be an ass, but he was a civilized ass.  After he left high school he had matured greatly as a person.

“I just do a good impression of a sighted person,” Jack said with a shrug.  “Well, let’s see if the kids want to hit lunch.”

They stood and Almasy walked them to the door.  “Seriously, if you need more, we got more. Security, I mean.  We’re just step one.” He held out the manila folder. “In case you need a restraining order.”

Gabe clapped his shoulder and took the folder as Almasy opened the door.  “Good man. We’ll keep you in the loop.”

 

\---

 

They had ordered their lunch and were sitting at the Sunrise Dinner when Jack took a deep breath.  “Kids, I need one of you to do something for me.”

“I can help you, cariño,” Gabe said automatically.  He reached over to set Jack’s plate in order.

Jack hissed a breath and rubbed the back of his head.  “No, no, this needs a less, well, murdery touch.” He could hear Gabe put his fork down, letting it clink against his plate.  Jack sighed softly. “You’re using The Look, aren’t you. Princess, Jess, is he the Looking at me?”

“Ooooh, that’s The Look, alright, Jack Dad,” Olivia said.

“I think my soda just went flat,” Jesse muttered.  “Papá, is it safe you use the much The Look?”

“Jack.”  His voice was deeper than usual, and Jack could hear the worry.  Gabe knew his husband was having a bad idea.

Jack sighed and folded his hands together.  “I, look. He isn’t going to stop until he gets his way.  He, he never stops.” Jack’s voice broke a little and Gabe pulled him close.

He kissed Jack’s temple and hissed to him in Spanish.

“Just, I need, just, one of you, call him, tell him we’ll meet for dinner.  He and I and Gabe. It will be in a public place, he’ll get his say, we’ll tell him, I dunno, go back to Hell or something, and he should leave us alone.”  He let Gabe pull him closer. “He’ll leave us alone.”

"Are you sure, Jack Dad?" Jesse asked quietly.

Jack nodded.  "I, he'll never stop until he gets whatever he wants off if his chest.  I'll be with Gabe, I'll be safe." He squeezed Gabe's arm. "I'll always be safe with Gabe."

Olivia reached over and took the phone.  She felt responsible for this, since when she fixed the phone screen she did as Jack asked and simply muted the number and took away its vibration instead of blocking it.  She had the calls sent to a rejection number, and she boggled at how many calls Jim had made.

“Jack Dad,” Olivia said quietly. “Where, where, you want, maybe, Pasta Club?  You hate the Pasta Club.”

Jack nodded and Olivia dialed the number.  He thought it wise of her to pick a place none of them liked.

She could do this.  She was twenty two. She had survived a kidnapping and shooting a man.  She had survived foster care and had a wonderful, loving family. She had friends, a hot Irish woman to ask out for dinner, and a computer science class to ace.  She could do this. Jim picked up after one ring, and Olivia did her best impression of Gabe with his ‘work face.’

“Oi, el gilipollas, this is me talking and you listening.  ¡Cierra el pico! Jack will be at the Pasta Club on Sagebrush Drive tomorrow at seven o’clock.  You come, you talk, you leave. ¿Tu me entiendes? Good.” She slid her finger along the bottom of the screen and hung up, then tapped Jack’s phone on the table.

It was a surprisingly taxing call.

“Was that in English?” she asked and Gabe nodded at her, impressed.  "I think I forgot how to speak English."

“Princesa, that was amazing.  I should have you call the guys at work!” Gabe laughed, and Jack put his phone away.  “How many times did he call?”

“A lot.”  It was all she would say and Gabe nodded at her.  

He would respect his husband, even though it would eat at him.  Jack would talk about it when he was ready. They ate their lunch and tried to change the conversation.

 

\---

 

“I want to drive,” Jack insisted.  “We’ve seen ‘Scent of a Woman.’ It can be done.”  They were almost home and after such a long day, Jack wanted to do something new and different.

Gabe scoffed at him.  “I’ve also seen ‘Death Race 2000.’  You ain’t driving.”

Jack sniffed and crossed his arms.  “I want a divorce.”

“On what grounds?  Not letting a blind man drive?”

Jack thought about it, nodding his head.  “Yeah, pretty much.” He sounded convinced this time.

“It’ll never hold up in court,” Gabe laughed.

“You’d be surprised, gorgeous.”

Gabe rolled to a stop at the stop sign.  “What if we get stopped by cops?” He turned and faced his husband.

“We go to jail,” Jack said with a shrug.  “You’re too pretty to last in jail. I’d have to protect you from becoming someone’s best bitch.  They won’t take me seriously until I blind a guy and teach him the ways of the blind masters that came before me.”  

Gabe suddenly started laughing at Jack’s monotone delivery.  Why was this so funny to him? If he were to tell anyone about Jack’s dull voice they wouldn’t think it was funny.  Not many people believed he could be funny.

“Next thing you know I’ve got an army of blind guys and a great harem.  You are my crown jewel, my right hand ho,” Jack said and continued as Gabe socked his shoulder.  “You and I run the prison. They send in SWAT, and former Overwatch Special Forces. We turn out the lights.  Long ago any windows have been boarded up. In the dark my army of blinded prisoners and prostitutes take down the forces.”

Gabe tried hard not to laugh and a car behind them honked.  “OK, OK, I’m driving, shut up!” He looked over to Jack. “Not you, cariño, guy behind us.  Carry on.”

“Where was I, ah.  Yes.” Jack nodded.  “We’re winning. In the darkness, though, we only hear one word.  The word lets us know our time is over, and we surrender before we’re killed.”  Jack feel silent. “It’s over.”

“What’s the word, babe?” Gabe asked, and Jack shook his head.  Gabe had an idea, but he wanted to hear Jack say it. “Jack, what’s the word?”

“Can I drive?”  

Gabe swore, looked at the empty street, noted the car behind them had turned, and nodded with an affirmative sound.   “Yeah, you can drive down Harper and Soldier road.”

“BOYS,” Jack barked in Ana Amari’s voice, and Gabe burst out laughing again.

“OK, you win, scootch.”  

Jack grinned victoriously and opened the car door.

 

They made it home without incident, Gabe guiding jack along at ten miles an hour.  "OK, and stop, slow, OK, turn it off.

“Are we in the middle of the street?” Jack asked, somewhat confused.

Gabe nodded with an affirmative sound.  “Yeah, we are. We’re just going to get out of the car and hope Ana doesn't kill us."

“Boys!”  Ana glared as Jack stepped out of the driver’s seat.  “I have questions!” she demanded, and Jack and Gabe glanced at each other.  Jack tried to, at least. “You went and got coffee and didn't get me any?”

“You’re not gonna get mad about Jack driving?” Gabe asked.

“I’ve seen ‘Scent of a Woman,’” she scolded.  “You wouldn’t let anything happen to him anyways, Gabe.  Gah, you two make me ill, so sweet and kind and cruel to not get your best friend coffee.”

“You want a sip of mine?” Jack asked.  They had stopped off at Lena Bean’s Beans on the way home to let her know everything was going to be fine.

“You still drinking coffee flavored milk?” Ana taunted.

“Just a sugar and some milk.”  He knew Ana was glaring at him.  “Three sugars.” He could hear her foot tapping.  “Half milk. Then I put some more in when I was mostly done with it.”  He shrugged. “I had an ulcer, Ana. Strong coffee hurts my tumtum.”

Gabe hefted his.  “Mine’s black.” Ana took a long drink from Gabe’s cup and he reached for it.  “OK, hey, that’s enough, Ana.” 

Ana continued to chug, holding one finger up. 

“Ana, that was a six dollar cup of coffee.”

“You let a blind man drive, you don’t get an opinion about who drinks your coffee!”

Gabe managed to salvage the last inch from Ana, and finished it off.

“How are you?” she asked quietly as she slung her arm through Jack’s.  “Come on, let’s make tea. Gabe, you park.”

She let Jack lead her to the house and into the kitchen while Gabe parked the minivan.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Well,” Richards snapped, “go get your man, Reyes!”

A much younger Gabe sighed and shook his head, and followed the blond.  Why did this happen? And why did he have to fetch the annoying white guy?

Jack had made a snappy remark and Captain Mueller had hit him.  

They were all shocked that not only had a superior officer backhanded a cadet, but said cadet went limp and hit the floor.  He then bolted, and Gabe knew he could be miles away.

Jack was a runner.  It was all he did sometimes.  They would have free time and he would be running.  Running laps wasn’t a punishment for him. He had done two half marathons in the three months Gabe knew him, and was planning on a full.

“Morrison!” he called out.  “Come on back, we got to fill paperwork or something!”  Gabe spotted a partially opened door and walked to it. “You in here?”  He opened it and looked inside, spotting boots near the wall. “C’mon, Golden Boy.  Let’s go.”

When Gabe got no response he shook his head and stomped inside.  “Jackie boy, let’s go.” Gabe tried to be firm, but faltered once he saw him.

Jack was a mess.

He was curled up, chin as close to his knees as he could get, a haunted look on his face and tear stains on his puffy face.

Gabe had never seen anyone look so empty before.  “Hey. Hey, Jack? You OK?”

Jack didn’t look up when Gabe called his name, and Gabe stood over him.  Jack’s eyes shifted briefly before he looked away.

Gabe carefully sat down next to him.  “Hey.”

Jack finally caught his breath.  “Hey.” He was barely three years younger than Gabe, but now he looked like he was sixteen again.

“You, um, you OK?”  Gabe watched as Jack unfolded a little.  Gabe gently wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders.  “I am so not good at this. So. Jackie. What happened back there?”

“I didn’t think I would, I mean,” Jack started.  Jack was confident man, a little pushy, but so bright and amazingly cheerful.  It hurt Gabe to see him like this, and he realized that Jack’s cheer might just be a facade.  “I joined the army to get away from that.” Jack unfolded a little. “And now, here I am, hiding in the closet again.”

Gabe’s heart stopped as Jack’s face went white.

“I didn’t mean, I’m not,” he started to say, and Gabe squeezed his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s OK, I’m gay, too.  So’s half the unit, I swear to god.”  Something protective in Gabe lit up. Who had hurt this kid?  This twenty-one year old three years younger than him?

Jack’s breathing shifted from almost non-existent to worrisome.  

“Look, I don’t know much about you, but, this, look, something bad happened to you.  And it shouldn’t have.” Gabe sighed as he looked over to Jack. “Come on, Jackie, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“It’s just Jack, actually.  Not short for anything, just,” he said, with a pause, “Jack.”

Gabe nodded and clapped his shoulder again.  

“And, do you, you mean that?”  Jack looked to Gabe, a confused hope on his face.

“Mean what, mijo?”

"That you’re, you know,” Jack said.

Gabe suddenly felt the overwhelming need to protect this scared, lonely, baby gay beside him.  “Yeah, yeah, I am.” He gave Jack another squeeze. “And we gotta look out for each other, OK? I look after you, you got my back?”  Had Jack never had an ally before?

Jack slowly started to nod, and Gabe brushed the moisture from his blue eyes.  “C’mon, we gotta get back.” Gabe stood up and hauled Jack to his feet. “They need paperwork and reports and witnesses, it’s a mess.”  He grabbed Jack’s arm and led him to the bathroom to make himself presentable before they went to their superior officer’s office.

 

\---

 

Gabe rolled over and faced Jack as he woke up from the dream.  He hadn’t thought of that day in quite some time.

Jack slept on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other over his head, a pillow under his knees.  He usually wore a sleep mask since he wasn’t totally blind, and sometimes the light aggravated him. Jack could tell when lights were on and if someone was moving, but that was about it.  Right now his face was tired and wound up, and he had been muttering in his sleep, the signs of a bad dream.

Gabe gently ran his fingertips over Jack’s temple and cheek.  He still felt the need to protect this scared, lovely, gay man beside him.   “My poor husband,” he hissed softly.

Jack sighed and rolled into his hand, and Gabe smiled at him.

Gabe gently lifted himself to his elbows, kissed Jack’s temple softly, and watched as Jack’s entire body relaxed.    _ “I’ve got you, darling, I always have, and I always will,” _  he hissed softly in Spanish, and settled down, hand on Jack’s chest.

Jack's breathing evened out and he slept easier.

Gabe watched him breathe for a few minutes, and slowly returned to sleep himself.


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe meet with Jack's father.

Jack was leaning back in the chair, Gabe’s hands firm on his jaw.  “Maybe just a little mustache,” Gabe mused in a quiet tone.

“Naw, just the usual, doc.”  

Gabe shook his head and continued to scrape lather and hair.  

“You think the kids would let me live if I had a mustache, gorgeous?” Jack asked with a wry grin.  “Think of the comments, they'd be brutal. Olivia’s sweet, but damn, is she vicious.”

“You should try a new style eventually.”  

Jack made a noncommittal sound.  

Gabe continued to shave him quietly for a minute.  “Kids’ll be here soon.” 

Jack made a positive sound without moving his head.  

Gabe pulled the razor up his neck, wiped it clean, and continued.  

“Olivia’s never on time, you know this,” Jack said while Gabe was cleaning the blade.  “Think Jess’ll have his hedgie?” He had to admit the little creature was growing on him.

“Maybe.  Almost done.”  Gabe had been shaving Jack for almost a decade, and sometimes he took it slow.  It was a quiet affair, intimate in its silence and touch.

He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming about Gabe kissing him last night, but real or not, Jack had slept better once he felt Gabe’s lips on his temple.  “I ever tell you lately that I love you?” Jack asked as Gabe lifted the blade. 

“Least twice a day.  Best part of it, really.”  He bent down and kissed Jack’s temple, and his husband blushed a little.

“Good.  Because I love you, Gabriel Reyes-Morrison.”  

“I love you, too, Jack Reyes-Morrison.”  There was a knock on the door. “Enter!”

“Papá!  Dad! We have arrived, dearest and strongest of the fatherly types that I love with the entirety of my being!” Olivia cheered as she walked in.

“Still not paying your parking tickets,” Jack said as Gabe tilted his head back.  “You’re a big girl now, princess.”

“Hush,” Gabe hissed and kissed his forehead.  “Sorry, niños, you’re early. Not quite ready yet.”  

Jesse and Olivia took a seat on the sofa while waiting; they knew it wouldn’t be long.

Gabe took a few swipes at Jack’s neck then sat him up.  “Just gotta clean him up.” Gabe wiped Jack’s face clean, slapped some aftershave on him, and applied some lotion.  He relished the goofy grin Jack always had when he rubbed the lotion into his neck. “You kids ready to go?” Gabe asked as Jack leaned forward and rubbed his chin.  A good, solid breakfast with the kids, then a half day at work would do them both good before the evening.

  
  
  


“Thanks for coming,” Jim said quietly.  “Good to see you. Been a while.”

“That is has.”  Jack felt Gabe move beside him.

Gabe sat down first, and guided Jack in carefully.  “You want a coffee, cariño?” Gabe asked quietly as he picked up a menu.  “They got café au lait.”

“Sounds good.”  Jack adjusted his nearly opaque sunglasses.  “OK, you wanted to talk. Let’s talk.”

“I didn’t think you, you know,” Jim said and tilted his head to Gabe.

“Didn’t catch that,” Jack sighed.

Jim paused, as if thinking of how to say it.  “You came together.”

“I don’t feel safe alone with you, Jim.  You beat me.” Jack sighed and shook his head.  “When you came to our house I panicked, Jim. I almost dropped my hedgehog.”

“What?”  Jim was honestly confused.

“Our son has a hedgehog.  I was hedgehog sitting him.”

“Oh.”  Jim covered his hands with one another, and Gabe felt irrationally angry at the motion.

That was what Jack did when he was nervous.  Not Jim.

“Well, I, ah, quit drinking.  After, you know, John.” 

John had drank himself to death.

“Uh-huh.”  Jack was not impressed.

“And I got to talking to Jem again, and Junior.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And Beth and Elsie.”  

Jack remained quiet this time.  

“I just thought,” Jim said, “that we could, you know, you and I, talking again.”

Jack shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Jim folded and unfolded a paper in his hands.  “Is your friend here telling you to say that?”

“I’m saying it.  Not my husband. I don’t want to talk to you ever again.  I want you gone from my life. And you can’t see the kids.”

“At least look me in the eye when you reject me!” Jim snarled, and Jack pulled back, the old fears still there.  Jack had been staring in Jim’s vague direction, tilting his head a little to hear him better. “You haven’t looked at me once!”

“You don’t, how?  How do you not know ?  I wrote you, Jim, you don’t?” Jack sputtered.  His voice broke a little and he tried to breathe.  “I’m blind, you idiot.”

Gabe grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and running his thumb over the back of Jack’s hand.

“What?”  Jim suddenly put the clues together.  “When? How?”

“It’s been six years.  Almost seven.” Jack leaned back, suddenly floored by the lack of involvement his father had.  “I was on patrol, there was a pipe bomb.” Jack gestured to his scars. “Compressed gas, still don’t know what was in it.  You never read my letter? Any of them?”

“I guess, I,” Jim sputtered.  He continued to fiddle with his paper.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Jack asked in an exhausted tone.

“I just, after John, I’d been thinking, the funeral, that woman!” Jim said, gesturing with his hands.  “That you were, you know. Changed?”

If Jack could still roll his eyes he would.  “I’m gay, Jim. I brought Ana with me as a seeing eye person.  I didn’t think you’d appreciate me bringing a big, scary Latino to my racist brother’s funeral.”  Jack clung to Gabe’s hand.

“I just want to reconnect,” Jim said and the paper rustled in his hands.

Jack shook his head.  “You didn’t want me when I was sixteen, why now?  You kicked me out. You left me to die.”

“I did not!” Jim insisted.

“What else do you call beating a child and locking him out in the middle of January?  I would have died if not for the Bowens!” 

Gabe kissed Jack’s nuckles again.  “Little loud, novio.”

Jack pat Gabe’s hand.  “Sorry, sorry, this is why we’re in public, sorry.  Yelling does no good.” He let Gabe kiss his knuckles again.  “What is that sound?”

Gabe suddenly snapped out and took the page from Jim.  “Is this a script?” he muttered as Jim protested. “What is this?”

“I dunno, babe, sounds like a piece of paper.”  Jack grinned, knowing Gabe rolled his eyes a little.

“It’s just, you know,” Jim faltered.  “An official forgiveness.”

“What now?” Gabe asked, but he had an idea.  He read it quickly “It’s a form that says you forgive him and want to move on, novio,” Gabe said.

Jack nodded.  “We’re done here.  Jim, I never want to see you again.”  Jack slapped the table with both hands as he stood.  “Gorgeous, you ready?”

“I don’t understand, what is this?” Gabe asked as he flipped the page over.  “Why did your sisters sign it?”

“They saw reason and maturity,” Jim insisted.  “We’re moving on, and moving forward and coming together as a family.”

Jack sighed and reached for the paper, and when Gabe gave it to him, Jack slid it back to Jim.  “Do whatever the hell you want.” He reached for and found Gabe’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze.  “It’s a church thing, beautiful, let’s just go. I’ll explain in the car. Is anyone else coming with us?  You guys square your bills?” Jack asked. 

“Um, cariño, what are you talking about?” Gabe asked.  His voice was even but Jack knew that embarrassed tone in it.

Jack pointed in vague directions.  “I smelled Ana’s perfume when we came in. Reinhardt can’t keep his voice down.  I knew you’d come.” He felt gentle, firm hands take his and let Ana kiss his cheek.

“Of course we came, boys, now get in the car, let’s go home.”

They paid their bills, tipped the waiter and left.  Jim didn’t stop him.

  
  


They did not go home.

Instead they bought a random assortment of wine coolers and found a quiet park to sit and drink at.  Jack sat between Ana and Gabe in the back of the minivan, and Reinhart lounged in the back of his truck.  Gabe had backed up until there was only a small space so they could all talk.

“He never wanted to reconnect,” Jack said quietly as he drank his cooler.  “Since he has such a, well, past, the church won’t let him become a priest or something unless he gets a signed forgiveness.”

“What if he forges your name?” Reinhardt asked.

Jack shrugged and tilted his head in thought.  “I don’t really care.” He leaned against Gabe, and Ana had her arms around his arm.  

“Had a dream last night about it all.”  Jack leaned into Gabe’s jaw when Gabe kissed his temple.  “He caught me with Les Bowen by the creek. He wailed on me, told Les that if he ever came ‘round again he’d beat him, too, then, just left me.”

Gabe gently stroked Jack’s jaw.

“It was dead of winter, and by the time I dragged myself back to the house, he’d locked the door and told me to sleep on the porch.  Cool myself off. Let my passions temper. ‘Bout an hour later as I was freezing, the Bowens came by and got me to the hospital.” He sighed.  “I was fourteen.”

“I’m so sorry, habibi,” Ana said softly.

Gabe whispered soft Spanish to him and Jack leaned harder against him.  “It’s over. It’s done.”

“But it still happened!” Reinhardt snapped angrily.  “Oh, that makes me so, so,” he sputtered, and went off in German.  “It should never happen.”

Jack closed her eyes tighter.  “I’m still scared I might become him, might yell at the kids.”  

Gabe kissed his temple again.  

“Hit them.”  Jack’s voice was quiet.

“You can never be like him,” Ana said firmly.  “You are a fine, loving man.”

“Thanks to Gabe.”  Jack gave his husband a squeeze.  “You pulled me from my funk, taught me what it was to be loved, taught me what a normal life is.”  Jack and Ana both leaned heavily on Gabe. “You saved me. You save me every day.”

“You saved yourself, mi amor.”  Gabe grinned at him. “I mean, yeah, I helped, but, ultimately, you made the decisions you did.”  

“It was a group effort,” Reinhardt claimed.  “We all had a hand in it.” He drained his wine cooler and put the bottle in the carrier case to recycle it.

The four of them watched the stars pop into existence before going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story it done!  
> After this I think I'll do some flashbacks to their time in the army.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied.  
> One last chapter in this particular arc, just to tie things up nicely.

Gabe opened his email as he sat down, and while it loaded he took a long drink of water and opened his accounting file.  He had four paychecks to process for holiday hours and one with a few missed punches. Giles was always missing punches, and Gabe was tempted to not pay him for the time he missed to teach him a lesson.

He had never meant for his position to become a desk job, but somehow he had become the main office manager of Watch and Key Security.  His office was small, but his walls were covered with pictures and shadow boxes of family memorabilia, such as the keys to Jack’s old Harley, Olivia's quinceañera tiara, a circle of guitar picks and strings, and photos and braids of baby hair from his two nieces.  

Gabe stood and picked up a picture of his family.  It was taken at a beach, and Gabe and his father Jorge had hefted his mother Alejandra on a surfboard between them.  His sister Romina surfed, as she was making a grand gesture that could only be interpreted as “BEHOLD!” She was almost as dramatic as Gabe was.

He picked up the second photo, taken at a Christmas party.  Romina had a large baby bump and her husband Julius was kissing her cheek.  His father was kissing his mother’s cheek, and Gabe was kissing Jack’s. Olivia had Jesse’s hat aimed at his face, blocking the kiss, and everyone looked like they were about to fall to the left.  A few moments after the photo the leg of the couch broke, and they had tumbled.

His computer chimed and Gabe put the photos back and sat down.  He quickly imported the timesheets he needed to start the payroll and spotted an unfamiliar email with a troubling subject line.

“I am Elsie Morrison please read me.”  

Gabe mused for a bit, completed a payroll, double checked his work, and opened Elsie’s email.

 

“I’m sorry for contacting you like this at your work.  If you are not the Gabriel Reyes-Morrison married to Jack Morrison I am sorry nad please delete this letter.  I am Elsie Anne Morrison, Jack’s older not oldest sister. I know our father came to see you and I’m sorry for that Jim can be persistant.

I am writing for selfish reasons, can I ask how Jack is?  I haven’t seen him since John’s funeral and I never got to talk much to him.  I didn’t think Jim would approve and I was scared to try. Jim said he was blind and I’m worried for him.  I should have wrirten sooner.

I just want to know he is o.k. and not hurt.  He blocked everony on Facebook adn i don’t know how to contasct him, but Beth said she found him though you and Facebook before he blocked us and she didn’t tell me so I could’nt follow him before.

If you want I have pictures of him, baby until he left us at 16.  I know I would like some fomr 16 but you don’t have to give them to me.

I know everything is messed up and I’m sorry.

Elsie Anne Morrison”

 

Gabe read and reread the email, and he sighed, chewing on his pen.  She had included a phone number after her name, and he contemplated for a while.

After a few minutes there was a knock on his window, and he looked up to see Pearsons.  Gabe swore and quickly started working again, and waved Pearsons inside. “Sorry, man, got distracted.  Hey, on the 16th, you worked from eight to six, right? Daytime?”

“Yeah, boss, took a half hour lunch.”  Pearsons nodded at him. “You, um, you OK, boss man?  You look a little, ya know, down.”

“Oh, just dealing with some stuff,” Gabe said and started typing away.  “This will post by three o’clock Thursday. Do you need it sooner? I can get an advance for you,” he offered.

Pearsons shook his head.  “No, I’m good, I got money.  Thanks, boss!” 

Gabe finished the last two payrolls, and he went back to Elsie’s email.  He sighed and picked up his phone. It rang three times, and right before he lost the will to talk, a female voice answered.

“Hello, weird area code!  I don’t need my computer fixed, or funeral insurance!”

“This is Gabriel Reyes-Morrison,” he said in his most civil voice.

There was silence for a moment and he let her compose herself.

“H-hi, this is Elsie.  Elsie Anne. Most people call me Elsie.  I, um, hello.”

“Good morning.  Sorry for calling out of the blue like this.”

“Oh, um, no problem!  I see, um, you got my email?   I take it?” She sounded nervous, and Gabe wasn’t sure why.  “I, um, I know you don’t have to talk to me, but I was thinking, and I mean, look, I,” she babbled.

Gabe’s voice was even.  “It’s OK, take it slow, one thought at a time.  I’ll start. Jack was on patrol six years ago when an accident blinded him.  It was rough at first, but we made it through. We adopted two children, and we’re all pretty happy right now.”

“Oh, poor Jacket!” she hissed.  “We, Jim never let, you know, he,” she bubbled.  

“He’s a scary man who beat you all as children.  You’ve every right to be afraid of him,” Gabe said in a gentle tone.  He thought about telling her how Jack hated being called Jacket, Jackie, or Little Jack, but he didn’t want her to shut down.  “You’re reaching out now, at least.”  Gabe wanted to be angry at her, but he didn't have it in him.

“I just, I don’t know.  I, hang on a moment. No, it’s in the left cabinat, left, there you go!  Sorry, I’m at work. We’re packing lunches for the kids. I work at a school.  I’m sorry, I’m babbling, let me continue.” She took a breath. “I, mainly, I, I know we abandoned him for so long.  But, Jim had this crazy idea of reconciliation, and I was surprised Jack took him up on it.”

Gabe was quiet for a moment, and he was certain Elsie heard his teeth grinding.

“Mr. Reyes-Morrison?” she asked quietly.  “I’m going to assume he didn’t sign the Forgiveness, did he?”

“No.  No, he did not.”  Gabe’s voice was dark.

“I didn’t think so.  I think Beth was the only one who signed.”

Gabe sighed.  “All your names were on it.”

“That sick son of a bitch!” Elsie hissed, and Gabe heard someone gasp her name as she swore again.  “I’m sorry, Clair, really, I’m sorry, I just, I know, I know, but there are no kids around!” The phone fumbled a little.  “It’s about Jim.”

“Poopie on Jim!” Gabe heard a voice over the phone, and he snorted a laugh.  

“Grab the yogurts, would you, Clair?  I’m going to finish my phone call.” There was a shuffle and Elsie was back.  “I, um, I was wondering if I could have a picture. I’m making a family tree. I’m keeping the description brief.  It’s going to say ‘The Morrison-Reyes Family, and your names. I want everyone to know he’s safe and happy, even if they don’t care.”

Gabe wondered how long it took her to get the guts to write the email.  “I can’t email pictures without his consent, but I’ll ask him.”  They said their goodbyes an hung up, and Grab wondered how he was going to explain this to his husband.

  
  
  


“So,” Gabe said as he sat on the couch.  “Water in front of you.”

“Thanks.”  Jack took the water and settled. He always enjoyed how Gabe held things for him to take. Jack loved his son, but Jesse kept putting things in his hands.  "You’ve got that tone in your voice, gorgeous.”

“For a good reason.”  He sighed. “You sister and brothers didn’t sign the forgiveness slip.”  Gabe didn’t like the tone Jack made. “Your sister Elsie emailed my work email.”

Jack made a soft noise as he drank his water.  It wasn’t angry, and it wasn’t thoughtful. It sounded tired.

“Do you want me to read you the email, cariño?” Gabe asked softly.

Jack took a sip.  “At this time, I, no.  No, babe, I,” he said quietly.  “Maybe later.”

“She sent me pictures of you, almost a gig of them.  I haven’t opened them yet.” He gently touched Jack’s arm, but Jack remained in a distant mood.

“Elsie was never bad,” Jack said finally.  “But it’s just like Jim to pull a stunt like that.”  Jack melted a little. “You’ll have to tell me what pictures she sent later.”  Jack leaned against Gabe heavily. “What did she want?”

Gabe wrapped an arm around Jack.  “She just wanted to know if you were OK.  I told her you were blinded on duty, and she asked for a picture.”

Jack nodded at him, head on Gabe’s shoulder.

“She’s making a family tree.  Wants a picture for it.”

Jack nodded again and sighed.  

Gabe kissed his temple and changed the subject.

  
  


That night in bed Gabe opened the file, smiling at the pictures of Jack in his school clothes.  He flicked through them, noticing they had a common theme.

Jack was always shoved to the side like an afterthought, wearing hand-me-downs in shabby condition.  He didn’t look particularly happy in many of the photos, but neither did any of his brothers or sisters.  There were no holiday photos, no birthday photos, just still, somber photos of the Morrisons. James Junior, Jonathan, Elizabeth Marie, Emily, Jeremiah, Jacob, Elsie Anne, and Jack always stood in the same order, oldest to youngest, left to right, staring straight ahead.

Gabe felt cheated.

He wanted cute, small, smiling Jack.  Happy Jack. Jack with puppies. Jack on the farm he talked about growing up on.  Jack on horseback. 

Not a haunted child with a forced smile that didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Hey, Jack?” Gabe said quietly.  “I like you how you are now. You smile now.”

Jack muttered and popped his head up.  “Who’s at the door?” he asked and hauled his sleep mask off.

Gabe gently stroked his shoulder.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I like you too, babe,” Jack mumbled and settled back into his pillow.  “You’re a good man. Drop dead beautiful. You should be jealous of me.”

“Oh?” Gabe laughed.

“Yeah, I got to marry you.  But you married me, so, I think I got the better deal.”

“You better not be making nasty remarks about yourself,” Gabe scolded.  “That’s the man I married, after all!”

Jack reached out and ran his fingertips over Gabe’s cheek and lips.  He had the soft smile Gabe loved, eyes partially closed, dimples, and slightly blushing ears.  His hair had grayed, his scars had faded to a pale silver, and the color of his eyes wasn’t as strong, but he was still beautiful.

Gabe repositioned himself, laying on his left side to face Jack, and he ran his fingertips over Jack’s ear and neck.  “Jack,” he said softly, “I’m glad we met.” Gabe couldn’t help but grin when Jack smiled at him.

Jack could feel Gabe’s smile under his fingertips and it made his world feel safe a secure.

“I don’t really want to think about the past that much, babe,” he said softly, and Gabe nodded at him.  “I don’t have to think of the past. I have you, the kids, the Now. I’m safe and warm, I’ve got good friends, hell, I married the best of the lot.  There’s only quality for me now.” 

Gabe laughed softly and stroked Jack’s cheek.

“I let go a long time ago.  I appreciate you wanting to make it better, but you make it better just by being by my side.”  Jack gave a soft sigh. “You can send her a military picture, or a wedding photo, if you want, but not anything of the kids.”

The wedding photo had Gabe and Jack standing arm in arm, the kids on either side, framed by Ana and Reinhardt on one side and Gabe’s parents on the other.  Beyond Ana and Reinhardt were Gérard and Amelia, and beyond Gabe’s parents as Gabe’s sister and brother-in-law.

Jack nodded.  “She doesn’t get the others, though.  Just the first one. If you’re OK with her having it, I mean.”

Thirty seconds after the first photo was taken, the second one exploded.  Someone had tossed a shoe and they were all overreacting. Everyone had fake horrified expressions, Gabe had scooped Jack up, Olivia had clung to Gabe’s shoulders, and Jesse looked like he was trying to push them aside.  Reinhardt was simply bellowing at the sky while Ana and Amelie had pulled knives on each other, Gérard was cowering behind his wife, and Gabe’s father was leaping out of the frame, flying sideways as Gabe’s mother ducked.  His sister Romina had a hand on her forehead, pretending to faint into Julius’ arms. It was one of the stupidest, most unexpected thing they had done, and everyone had a wonderful time. 

The next picture had everyone picking themselves up off of the ground, laughing, Gabe kissing Jack’s blushing cheek.  Jesse was gesturing to the shoe, knees bent, hands out, palms up. Gabe’s mother was hauling his father up, tears of laughter in her face, as Amelie and Ana hugged.  Olivia was sneaking off with the knives in an obivous sneak, knee high, as Gérard pretended to be dead on the floor.

“Just the formal wedding photo, then.  I’ll crop if so it’s just us.” Gabe gently kissed Jack’s temple, forehead and eyes.  “You get back to sleep.” 

As Jack settled down Gabe picked up his datapad, and deleted the childhood pictures.  He set his lock screen to a cropped picture of him kissing a startled Jack’s cheek. His eyes were a little unfocused, but the delight on his face was clear.  Gabe changed his often, never able to pick which picture he loved best.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you for the photo,” Elsie said quietly.  “It’s so good to see Jack smiling.”

“He’s a good man.  He’s in a good place now.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.  It’s, it’s nice to know he’s happy.”  He could hear sniffing. “Thank you.”

“And how about you?  Did you get out?”

There was silence for most of a minute.

“Not too long after he did, actually.  Out of the house, out of the church, out of the city,” she said quietly.  “I did some stuff I’m not proud of, but now, I’ve got a beautiful son, I’ve got a good boyfriend, and a great job.  I think I’m happy.”

“Then, Jack will be, well, I can’t speak for him.  But, it might make him feel better. He’s not ready to talk to anyone, though.”

“I don’t blame him, not with everything Jim put him through.”  She paused. “We put him through. I’m not mad at him.” There was a voice in the background.  “I gotta go, thank you for taking care of him.”

“We take care of each other, Elsie.  You have a good day.” 

After Elsie hung up Gabe stared at his phone.  The picture of him kissing a surprised Jack stared back at him, and he died Jack’s number.  “Hey, cariño, there you are!”

“What’s up, gorgeous?” Jack asked.  Gabe could heard on of his coworkers talking in the background.  “Sorry, I don’t have very long.”

“I just wanted to tell you I love you.  I love you, Jack Reyes-Morrison.”

“Best part of the day,” Jack said quietly.  “I love you too, Gabriel Reyes- Morrison.”

As each of them hung up and returned to work they did so in a brighter mode.


End file.
